winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liselotte of Emenenganthy
Liselotte Emenenganthy is the Fairy of Glass and Reflections. She hails from the realm of Emenenganthy. Her roommate is Suzume Takahashi. Personality and Background The self-proclaimed princess of the group, despite not actually being royalty, Liselotte is the diva extraordinaire and is extremely hard to please. Many male paramours have found themselves at a loss to deduce just what it is she wants. As an only child, she is used to being spoiled and pampered, and hates when she cannot have her own way or when she is in discomfort in any fashion. Compounding upon this is her love of flirting and having men over at all hours, but only men of a certain class that can provide for her extravagant tastes. Determined to marry into royalty, she sets her standards high, but often settles for the heroes at Red Fountain. Extremely prissy and squeamish, she often refuses to do their outdoor assignments, and sits on the sidelines fixing her nails. Vanity is one of her many vices and she refuses to step outside not looking her best. Despite her taste for nice things, she is also extremely giving and does care for others. She helps out at many charity events and is the first to lend a hand- or a check- when others need help. Sometimes, however, her idea of helping is not exactly what a situation needs, and she can create a mess of things. Often lost in her own reflection, she can be a bit of a ditz and not know exactly what is going on. Aside from this, she is as sharp as a tack and one of the group powerhouses in terms of magic strength. Her glass powers combine very well with Aliana's to form devastating convergences, despite their volatile relationship outside of the battlefield. Due to her mother's extreme focus on looks, she has some body-weight self-esteem issues. She tends towards ultra-thin, always struggling with her weight, up until she is told she looks prettier with meat on her bones by Itsuki (who also struggled with his weight until he got taller). Curiosities *Full Name: Liselotte Om/Of Emenenganthy *Birthdate: May 18th *Family: Hylia of Emenenganthy (mother) *Talent(s): Flute-playing, ballet, makeup *Hobbies: Flirting, shopping, practicing dance *Favorite food(s): Creme brulee, champagne, Tater Tots *Favorite genre of books: Steamy romance novels *Favorite genre of music: Runway music *Favorite movies: A Hero and a Fairy, any romantic movies *Favorite places: Her dressing room, any mall, a catwalk *Best friends: Venetia Tudor *Ideal Boyfriend: Itsuki Takahashi *Favorite color: White *Favorite Pet: Cuddles the Koala *Loves: Shopping, designing outfits, dancing, the color white, arranging furniture, karaoke *Hates: Rainy days, splatter paint, any art class, gym class, exercise beyond dancing *Fears: Bad hair days, her heart being broken and shattered *Favorite shoes: Heels- must be strappy! *Favorite subjects: Fashion Design and Marketing *Favorite spell(s): Shattered Mirror *Catchphrase(s): "I am perfection!" Story Appearance Civilian Freshman-Sophomore Junior-Senior Graduate Winx Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Harmonix Sirenix Gallery LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Civilian_Graduate.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Winx.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Charmix.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Enchantix.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_FairyDust.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Believix.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Sophiex.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Lovix.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Harmonix.png LiselotteOmEmenenganthy_Sirenix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Harmonix Sirenix Relationships Dormmates Love Interests Leopold Ferrell (S1) Damaris Stavros (S2) Mikael Antonsen (S3) Several unnamed men in Gardenia (S4) Itsuki Takahashi (S1 & S5) Category:Girls of Dorm 6A Category:Fairies Category:Roxy13 Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13)